Larmes sèches
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: Cette fois ci, c'est fini. Elle a rompu. Elle à beau être soulagée d'en avoir fini, elle n'arrive pas à se réjouir. Et ces fichues larmes sèches qui lui piquent les yeux...


Petit OS sur Ginny. Je n'aurais jamais cru écrire sur elle... On a un peu du mal l'une avec l'autre... Dommage parce que c'est un de mes personnages féminins préféré !

Bref. Elle racconte qu'elle a les yeux secs. Je ne vous en dis pas plus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_"Tears are waste of water"_

_Émir Amar. Black Gold_

* * *

Elle avait une envie furieuse de pleurer. De se laisser aller. Enfin. Juste une fois. Rien qu'une.

Sa vue s'était à peine brouillée. L'humidité soudaine de ses yeux avait disparu avant même de former la moindre larme.

Il n'y avait rien d'agréable à rompre avec son petit ami. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle se disputait avec Dean. Qu'il l'insupportait. La lassait.

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il était gentil et tout ce qu'il faut, mais elle n'arrivait plus à jouer la comédie de l'amour avec lui. Cela avait été agréable quelques temps. Maintenant ça ne l'intéressait plus. L'encombrait plutôt qu'autre chose. Elle était à deux doigts de ne plus se rappeler ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui…

Elle ne s'était pas attendue aux émotions du jeune homme. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi attaché à elle.

Lui, n'avait pas retenu ses larmes. Sa voix s'était brisée. Il l'aimait. Elle lui faisait mal. C'était terrible de souffrir autant pour avoir osé aimer quelqu'un qui ne le lui rendait pas.

La douleur, la tristesse, la déception, la douleur encore, l'hébétude et de nouveau la douleur.

Merlin, si elle s'était attendue à autant de douleur…

Il l'avait regardé silencieusement. Les larmes brûlantes coulant le long de ses joues. Il l'avait regardé comme s'il n'allait plus jamais en avoir l'occasion. Il lui avait dit combien il avait mal puis il s'était tu. La regardant seulement. Gardant du mieux qu'il pouvait son calme et son sang-froid.

Mais il voulait s'effondrer par terre, se laisser aller à la crise de larmes qu'il masquait comme il pouvait devant elle. Ne plus se relever. Ne plus ouvrir les yeux, ne rien voir, rien sentir. Juste avoir mal…

Mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'avait rien à faire avec lui.

Elle savait qu'elle faisait la bonne chose. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui. Il méritait mieux qu'une fille qui ne l'aimait pas…

Sa douleur la faisait culpabiliser. A un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Elle aurait voulu se défaire de sa culpabilité en pleurant. Les larmes l'auraient soulagée. Libérée. Mais rien n'était sorti. A peine si un sanglot l'avait secoué. Et pourtant… Elle ne s'était pas souvent sentie aussi mal. Nulle. Cruelle.

Mais il y avait longtemps maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré.

Oh, l'envie s'était fait sentir ! Souvent. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à laisser couler ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme.

Quand Fred et Georges avaient eu l'horrible idée de l'enfermer « pour rire » dans une des chambres funéraire de la pyramide qu'ils avaient visité, l'été entre sa première et sa deuxième année.

Quand Peeves l'avait suivie pendant plus d'une heure en lui murmurant des méchancetés. Parce qu'un élève de Serpentard le lui avait demandé. Parce que c'était drôle.

La fois où ce grossier personnage de Serpentard l'avait appelé Poil de Carotte. Méchamment. En deuxième année. Encore.

Quand le camping où le Mondial de Quidditch s'était déroulé n'avait plus été que cris, pleurs, débandades et incendies. Il y a deux ans.

Et quand elle avait vu Harry réapparaitre devant les gradins de Quidditch, le corps mort de Cédric inerte à ses côtés. Quelques mois plus tard.

Ce soir terrible où ils s'étaient retrouvés, ses frères, Harry et elle, dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour apprendre que leur père avait été attaqué par ce serpent de malheur.

Et l'été de cette année-là, quand Sirius était mort… _Mort_…

Les larmes n'avaient jamais voulues se former complètement aux bords de ses yeux.

Alors des grosses boules de chagrin et d'humiliation s'accumulaient. Depuis quatre ans... Bientôt cinq. Lui obstruant la gorge. L'empêchant de parler. De respirer.

Et puis elle finissait par réussir à l'avaler cette grosse boule. Elle réussissait toujours à la faire descendre jusque dans le creux de son estomac et elle y restait logée jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle provocation, une nouvelle humiliation, une nouvelle douleur ne la réveille.

Un peu tremblante, penaude et profondément touchée par la douleur de son ami, elle chuchota un « désolée » pitoyable et presque inaudible. Puis elle quitta silencieusement la petite pièce où elle avait réussi à l'attirer.

Minable. Elle était minable.

Quand elle l'avait poussé vers la pièce vide, la lueur lubrique et pleine d'espoir qui avait éclairé les yeux noisette du garçon ne lui avait pas échappé …

Elle se sentait mal… Mais mal…

La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant dans la Salle Commune, ce fut de se jeter dans les bras d'Hermione.

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter garçons, en les trainant dans la boue copieusement. Ils ne servaient à rien, étaient tous que des boulets et on était mieux sans. Hermione en profita pour se défouler sur cet idiot de Ronald et la soirée finit par se terminer sur une bataille de polochon. Histoire de se remettre de bonne humeur.

Rien ne comptait plus que l'amitié et aucune ne pouvait être plus forte et infaillible que celle entre deux adolescentes.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être tout à fait déprimée quand elle s'affala enfin sur son lit après avoir abandonné Hermione dans son dortoir noyé dans une mer de plumes.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes à regarder le tissu de son lit à baldaquin comme s'il pouvait lui apporter un quelconque réconfort, des réponses à des questions qu'elle n'osait pas formuler en entier, même dans sa tête.

.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait plus pleuré.

Depuis ses onze ans.

Depuis qu'elle avait été possédée par Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Bien bien bien bien bien ! Voilà qui est fait ! Incroyable comme je l'ai écrit vite ! L'inspiration nous prend toujours par surprise ^^.

Que pensez vous de tout cela ?


End file.
